


Every night I only have eyes for you

by sasusuxk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasusuxk/pseuds/sasusuxk
Summary: Bucky always wondered did he deserve the life he got, but now there’s a new bodyguard and he starts to questions it againRockstar!bucky and bodyguard!steve





	Every night I only have eyes for you

The air was chilling to Bucky as he laid in the bed next to the harlot in his arms. He tried to remember the day which struggled to pop up in his mind. “Thursday?…. no Friday?” he thought, no it couldn’t be because on Thursday the girl he had met had red hair that kind of looked like Natasha’s shiny red hair.   
This girl had dyed black hair and smuggled black and glitter eyeshadow on her lids like she had done the makeup with her fingers, but Bucky couldn’t blame the way she applied it because she found a way to still look good and get into his pants. 

Bucky wrenched his eyes as he woke up from his sleep, the sun from the window holding him back from getting up. He felt ashamed he couldn’t remember the girl’s name even though he knew the date perfectly. None of his thoughts could align to figure it out because of the alcohol hazing his brain. 

He decided to push the thoughts to the back of his head as he nuzzled his face into the girl’s hair. “I’m going to call you Ashley.” He had told himself, that’s the best Bucky could think of rather than her be girl number 12. Even though he had wanted to stay nuzzled up with Ashley, he knew his presence was needed elsewhere. He got up with a stretch and used the hairband on his wrist to tie his brown greasy hair into a ponytail. “If my dad could see my hair now, he would throw a fit.” Bucky chuckled to himself even after a night of fun he couldn’t help but think of his family. He didn’t bother putting on a shirt leaving the shirt purposely so Ashley can have something to “remember him by.” 

The one thing that Bucky could admit was that he was honest to god a bit egotistical, but he couldn’t help himself because it was one of the many side effects of becoming famous. That being if you count constant harassment and pictures being taken without him knowing. He then slipped into his tight black jeans and steel-toed shoes as he ran out the door to the main lobby. “Oh god, Natasha will kill me.” He though Worried about the consequences of pissing off her.   
  
When Bucky finally made it to the main lobby, there were 4 sets of eyes landing on Bucky. Their eyes ranging from colors of browns, blues, and greens. T’Challa was laying down on the hotel sofa head to toe with his shoes off and a pair of Chanel glasses on his head. Clint was sitting on his knees on the floor by the sofa using the coffee table as a drum to connect to beaten-down sticks. Tony was standing right next to Natasha both of them with their arms crossed. Natasha looking heated while tony stood there looking proud.

“Another one already Barnes touring hasn’t even started!” Tony yelled joyfully to him. Sometimes Bucky wondered how Tony got into the position of manager.

He appeared to be a super-serious manager but had the personality of a teen. You can also take into account the fact that Tony was around the same age as his crew, but the only reason that he was in this position was because of one thing: money 

When Bucky and his crew had performed in the bar, they were mostly doing it for fun. Clint’s dad had owned the bar back in their hometown of Los Angeles, California and he saw how much his son loved performing and allowed them to play on some nights when the bar wasn’t full. Who would expect the Stark records heir to come strolling in one night? After hearing them perform tony asked immediately to sign them, even asking his dad can he personally manage them. That’s when you can say the 107 vixens came to be. 

Tony’s cheerful behavior had not amused Natasha to Bucky’s late arrival. ‘’God, Bucky you look like complete shit!” Natasha yelled.

“He always looks like shit,” T’challa said laughing even having Clint’s fist bump him in agreement.

When T’challa and Clint said he looked like shit, he took it with a grain of salt, but if Natasha said he looked like shit, there was a good chance that he looked like shit. One of the many things Bucky loved about Natasha was that she didn’t lie to his face to savior his feeling she had always been this way since they were little. Being honest to Bucky wasn’t the only thing that made her amazing she also had thicker skin than Bucky could ever wish to have.

Sometimes Bucky ever wondered why he got chosen to do lead vocals when Natasha was right there already being a natural-born leader.

“Bucky, I love you and all but the point of this meeting was to discuss some changes made before touring started,” Natasha said softly put her arms down then looked at Tony ushering him   
To talk.

“Guys I have some exciting news to share!” Tony said excitedly

Bucky, Clint, and T’challa started Groaning at the same time because this wasn’t the first time that Tony had claimed to have “exciting news” for the crew to be disappointed.

“Come on, I’m serious this time,” Tony said trying to conceive them otherwise. “Your last album sold around 2.5 million copies so my dad wanted to reward you guys.

“It only took him so long,” T’challa said unamused.

“you know my dad is always busy,’’ Tony said trying to reassure them.

“whatever I guess,” T’challa said in response.

In all honesty, T’challa was right.

their group had been very successful in the last 2 years but the person who always paid them dust was Howard Stark.

If Bucky could say something about Howard Stark the thing that seemed to come to mind as he’s an asshole. bucky could say he met a couple of assholes in the years but nothing came close to Howard. he had learned that rich assholes were on a different level from regular assholes. regular assholes would do something cruel like ‘’trip you while walking’’, the sort of thing but Howard was worse. 

by some god-given grace, tony had turned out to be the complete opposite, being born with sympathy unlike him. Bucky had met him twice and the times they met there were always was some women running out his office.

“just say what it is!” Natasha said becoming angry.

“We are getting two tour buses instead of one!’’ Tony cheered excitedly put his fist in the hair.

“thank god!’’Bucky yelled surprisedly this was something that Bucky had wanted for a long time. Have you ever had to use the bathroom after Clint came from the buffet? 

“Also, there will be a bodyguard change,” Natasha said causing everyone to draw their attention back to her.

“Because of Bucky’s many incidents, Thor will now be mine and T’Challa’s bodyguard.”

“So, Thor can handle protecting two people but not one Bucky!’’ Clint said laughing at the statement

''I know Bucky’s habits are bad, but I know they are not that bad,” T’challa said.

Bucky wouldn’t call himself an acholic just someone who ‘’casually’’ drinks for fun, but the drugs were a different story.

’’aww, Bucky was too much for the soft giant?” Clint said jokingly. “Clint you will stay with Sam and Bucky you will get Steve,” Natasha said.

“is that a new guy?’’ Bucky questioned. he wondered what made this guy different from Thor?

“Yeah, he’s a friend of Sam,” Natasha said. Being a friend of Sam had to mean something because Sam wasn’t an average guy. He had spent a couple of years in the army from what Bucky had heard.

“is that all?” T’challa had questioned. “yep, meeting dismissed!” Natasha yelled exciting.

“also guys the buses will be out tomorrow at 8:00 am, so be ready to leave!” Tony yelled. “summer of 1982 here we come!’’ clint shouted to the top of his lungs.

this would be a long tour and Bucky could not wait to meet this “Steve” guy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first archive story please leave any suggestions or tips to help me in the future :)  
nice comments would be appreciated :)


End file.
